Your sin makes my world
by A.k.a Soft-chan
Summary: 'I'll erase you, creator of sin.. I'll definitely erase you of this damned world..' A creature spoke. She ends up in the world of Vampire Knight,planning to do everything to fulfill her task.How far will she go?IchijouxOC Rating goes up in later chapters.
1. Megumi Izumi

**First fanfic! Hope you like it! ( 20/7/'10 )**

**Hello, yes, this is my first story, but please note that I'm more skilled right now. A few months ago I've paused this story, and now I'm picking it up again, with the thought the story will be better right now. This chapter doesn't really make sense, but this is just a introduction. The real story comes in the next chapters. ( 8/10/'10)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight in any way that is possible..

* * *

**

I feel the air lightly brushing against me. It was warm, I really liked it.

I opened my eyes, hoping to see the beautiful lake where I was found by a really kind man, a man that waked me up gived me hope to continue with my dream. His name is Kaien Cross, a man with two very different sides. We talked a lot until he said goodbye and slowly crumbled in a pile of sand. I saw that the sand was lifted by the wind. I was really happy that I've met him. He was my first friend.

I rememberred he took me to his house. I saw a girl with long brown hair and big round brown eyes. In those eyes I saw happines, careness and strength. But I also saw things like confusion, sadness and a tiny pang of despair. I felt that she was a girl that wants to make people happy. Especially the ones who are dear to her.

Next to her was a silverhaired boy with lilac eyes. I couldn't take my eyes of him. He looks strong and firm, but in his eyes was an explosion of dejection, like everything what was dear to him slipped out his strong looking hands, just vanished in the air like ash. I wondered what maked him sad. Kaien Cross told me about his life and we all ate together. After that, he took me back to this lake. I saw the water glittering and shiny little fish jumping out. I saw the clear sky with beautiful birds. I saw animals living happilly around the lake. Everything was perfect. And then I heard a goodbye... That was the day I turned to a nothing.

And here I am now. I'm looking at a beautiful black lake. I know there are random death animals around me, and that the sky was crimson red, but I focused on the black lake. The Lake of Sin.

I grinned. ''How disgusting.'' I was about to turn around when I saw a white light. I sighed.

''Oh well, I guess it's time. My name is Megumi Izumi. I'm not a human nor monster. I'm a nothing with a name and a voice. I rise through stories to study who started sin. If I didn't found that person when the story ends, I end up here, waiting for the white light that takes me to the beginning of the story again. If I've found that person and killed it, this world will slowly become beautiful.''

I sighed again before reaching to the white light. ''My dream is to make this place the perfect place for a new world. After that I'll slowly vanish, watching other creatures being happy. That's my fate. I'm a cruel, heartless and selfish nothing, but in the stories I'm coated with flesh and somehow I can play the beatiful, delicate creature full of happines for some time.''

I smiled when the light captured me. '' So.. are you gonna take a journey with me? A replay of a heart-wrenching story full of sin. Just follow me and..''

* * *

**Like I've said, this is just a crap-chap. The real story begins in the next chapter. Reviews of any kind are allowed, except spam.**

_**Your sin makes my world**_


	2. My Friends

**Woaa! This was my first story.. months ago! I noticed I've cancelled this story, because I wasn't ready yet to make acceptable chapters (y'know what I mean..?). Please note I'm not a beginner anymore, so my writing-style has probably changed. Also, please review and most importantly, ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight in anyway that is possible.. (sob)

* * *

**

_Thump..Thump..Thump...Thump.._

''Nè, Ichijou-san.. she's waking up..'' A dull male voice commented. Megumi frowned. She felt something in her chest, a thumping feeling. Emotions crashed her. She has a _heart_. A real heart. She did want to cry of happiness, but then she heard a loud, annoying beeping next to her left ear. She was tired, so tired. Her eyelids felt like lead.

_Oh, what an irritating sound!_

''Really? Let's see.. Megumi-chan, are you awake?'' An other higher voice asked. Megumi gasped. How did they know her name? Who are this people? Are they my enemies..? Slowly, Megumi opened her eyes, which was already very difficult. When she wiped the blur sight away, she could see 3 persons. Next to her sat a girl with strawberry blond hair, tied in a pigtail. Her legs were crossed and she had periwinkle blue eyes, which looked her way. Next to her stood a boy with messy, burgundy-coloured hair, which also looked stylish in some way. His bored light blue eyes also looked her way. There was a stick coated with chocolate sticking out of his mouth, what was it? Hm.. Pocky..

Then she felt someone petting her head and she lifted her head, seeing a smiling person with bright green eyes and blond hair. It was a relieved smile, as if something terrible happened. The other girl also smiled slightly and the bored boy just sighed.

''She's still alive, be gratefull for that, Shiki..'' The girl said. Everyone's eyes turned to the burgundy-haired boy, who looked away. Megumi also looked at him.

_So his name is Shiki..he looks so.. sad.._

''Ah, don't worry, don't worry! It's all done, everyone is safe!'' The blond-haired boy said happily. Then he turned his attention to Megumi and he pecked her cheek. ''Are you okay? Megumi-chan?'' He asked. Megumi frowned again.

_What the h*ll are they talking about? Why should Shiki be gratefull for.. what?_

''Who are you..?'' She demanded. Everyone's eyes widened. The blond one crouched next to her bed, so their eyes were at the same height.

''Don't you remember who we are?'' He asked worriedly. Megumi shook her head and the blond sighed.

''I'm Ichijou, Ichijou Takuma. Your friend.. You always call me Ichi-kun, remember?'' Megumi was silent. Then Ichijou continued and pointed at the girl.

''That's Rima Touya, she is also your friend. You used to eat ice cream with her every Saturday..'' Then Ichijou pointed to Shiki.

''That's Senri Shiki, also your friend. We're your friends, Megumi-chan. Don't you remember anything?'' Ichijou asked hopefully. Megumi sighed and shook her head.

''Ichi.. Ichijou-sama.. Ichijou-ku.. kun?''Megumi pouted when everyone laughed. It startled her, but she evetually smiled too.

_I.. I can smile genuinely!_

After Megumi succesfully learned their names, ages and interests Shiki and Ichijou helped her to step out of bed. She noticed she was of the same height as Rima, 155 cm (5 ft. 1''). She felt Shiki carresing a strand of her hair.

''When are you going to cut your hair?'' He asked. Megumi curiously looked at him and tilted her head to the side. Rima sighed and snapped Shiki's hand off.

''Don't interfere with girls bussiness, I'll comb her hair and make it smooth.'' Rima said and without asking she grabbed Megumi's hand and led her to the room behind the curtain. Then she plopped Megumi on a chair near the mirror. Megumi gasped at her appearance. She was pale, very pale, almost white. She had big forest green eyes planted on her face and wavy copper-coloured hair that reached the ground when she sat, but when she stood straight it reached her knees. It was messy, with tangles in some places. Her long fringe was shoved to the side.

_Pretty body.._

Rima came up from behind and start combing her hair. While Rima was busy doing Megumi's hair, Ichijou and Shiki also came in. She smiled at them through the mirror and they returned a smile. She suddenly frowned.

''Nè.. what happened..? Why am I here?'' She asked. Rima stopped combing her hair and looked down.

''You've tried to commit suici-'' Rima wanted to continue, but Shiki covered her mouth with his hand.

''Not now, Rima..'' He said emotionely. Megumi chuckled softly.

_How can such a puppet be my friend, I wonder.. And I wonder why the owner of this body wanted to commit suicide.._

She slowly rubbed her chest and inhaled deeply. Then she noticed everyone was looking at her. She smiled nervously.

''..What..? Did I do something wrong..?'' She asked softly. Rima and Shiki looked from her to Ichijou, who was had a slight pink blush on his cheeks. Megumi followed their eyes and also saw Ichijou and she had to cover her mouth to refrain herself from laughing. She controlled herself and delicately walked over, picking up Ichijou's hand.

''Could it be, that Ichijou-kun likes me~?'' She smirked. When the blush on his cheeks grew, Shiki and Rima also smiled, and eventually laughed. Megumi was kinda surprised that the two also could laugh, esspecially Shiki, but she accepted it and laughed allong. Something white flashed through their mouths, but she was to happy to study such a _unimportant thing_.

_Could it be.. that Ichijou liked the real owner of this body? Could it be.. that he loved her?_

.:::.:::.:::.:::.

A dark room. A dark room with a person, no, a _monster of the Night_.. His servant landed in the front of him and he waited for the servant's report.

''Yes..?''

''I've.. seen her, _alive.._'' The servant bowed and immediately vanished again. The person chuckled and looked at the moon, who was shining beautifully. Then he facepalmed and crushed a nearby statue.

''I see.. I'm not done with you yet, _Megumi Izumi.._''

* * *

**TADAAAAN~! Finished! I'm sorry if it wasn't that long, but I'll promise it will be worth following the story. Okay? If you want to make me and my OC happy, review! Megumi-chan is really thrilled right now.. Who is that person that wants to get rid of her? Follow me and you'll find out! Thank you for reading!**

_**Your sin makes my world – Irisa Michiko Kini (The Godly Wise, Beautiful Iris)**_


	3. Dark and Alluring

**Hello, Irisa is back!**

**I'm sorry that I was gone for weeks, but don't worry, I'm here again. I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, and of course let it make sense, because I have a bad habit to rush things up.. Anyway, currently I'm busy with 10 chapters right now, two of them will be one-shots, one will be a crossover (Vampire Knight-Ouran High school Host Club). Stories that probably will be posted, are:**

**- Be my Prisoner (chapter 4)**

**- Come and get me, you Baka (NEW!)**

**- From shop to shop (NEW! Probably a one-shot)**

**- Ichijou Takuma, The Gentle (chapter 2)**

**- One Day, The Beach (NEW! One-shot)**

**- Sweet (NEW! Crossover)**

**- She is the Only One (chapter 5)**

**- The Doll (NEW!)**

**- Tea, only for you (chapter 4)**

**- Tea, only for you (chapter 4.5, side-story)**

**So now you have a clear view of my messy mind, I know, this is stupid, but I tend to write down dribbles and turn it in a (unfinished) chapter. Plus, I have homework, it's killing. Plus! I have a job, there. But still I try to update as fast as I can. Your sin is my world was my first story, which I stopped for a while, and now I'm picking it up again, with the thought that I'm more skilled now. So, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

''We are going to classes now, Megumi..'' Rima commented. ''Go get some sleep when we're out!'' Ichijou smiled. Megumi, who was wearing a silky black nightgown reaching a few cm under her ass, nodded and waved them a goodbye. Shiki smiled slightly when he closed the door of the infirmary. Megumi frowned.

_Weird.. in this world they are going to school at night? Geez.. There are still a lot things to learn in this demension.._

She sighed and fell on her bed. She groaned and prayed she would sleep soon. The wish was ignored. Megumi cursed and stepped out, walking to the chair in the other room, which was covered by the white curtain. After Rima finished brushing Megumi's hair, she gave her a white uniform, exactly the same Rima was wearing. It was simple yet beautiful. On the uniform laid a box of Pocky, which Shiki gave her before they left. She smiled.

_That boy.. is actually really cute.._

Megumi walked back with the box and looked out of the window. Stars were shining and the silver moon was enchanting, both surrounded by the darkness of night. When she looked further, she saw the famous school, which Ichijou told her about.

_My friends are there now.. Learning at night, is that even possible for them, I wonder?_

She sighed and ripped the red box open and took a stick out. She examined it. It was actually just a biscuit-stick coated with dark chocolate. Megumi licked the coating of, it was surprisingly good. She happily ate the biscuit too and took out another stick, slowly chewing on it and savoring the taste. Then, something started to turn in her mind. She gasped and dropped the box. She gripped her head and looked down, her eyes wide.

_Dizzy.. so dizzy.. What's.. this?_

_Flashback_

_''Nè, Shiki-kun.. what's this weird little stick you and Rima-chan always eat?'' A young Megumi, with a yellow summer dress and white slippers asked a taller, but still small boy with burgundy hair and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue sweater with black pants. He was casually eating a biscuit-stick covered with chocolate, sitting on a swing. He looked up when Megumi patted his shoulder._

_''What do you mean? This is Pocky..'' Shiki looked emotionally at her, offering a stick. Megumi hesitated, but eventually accepted it. She started nibbling the dark chocolate off. Sweetness entered her mouth, yet it also left a small trace of bitterness. Exactly the same taste as that other alluring thing she liked.._

_''Do you like it?''Shiki asked, showing a little more interest. Megumi smiled and nodded, chewing on the stick._

_''Sore wa oishii desu! Arrigatou, Shiki-kun!*'' Megumi smiled warmly._

_End Flashback_

After that, Megumi snapped out of her so-called 'trance' and blinked a few times. She gasped at the sudden flashback and placed a hand on her mouth.

_That.. It couldn't be... The memory of the original owner.. of this body?_

Megumi was shocked, it was never like this. She never saw memories of the body she used. It was unusual and actually forbidden. Megumi's hand travelled to her chest. She tried to control her quick breathing. After what seemed like hours, she finally calmed down a bit. She let out a big sigh and stared at the forgotten Pocky box. While she picked it up, she frowned at her last thought.

_Even if it's forbidden, I enjoy seeing such flashbacks. The owner must be a happy girl, having friends like that Shiki-boy.. Why did she died?_

She firmly grabbed the pocky box and ran out of the infirmary, ignoring her headaches and tremblings. She need to see her friends, ask who she was.. Now!

_Feeling like this, it's unnatural for a heartless being like me.._

.:::.:::.:::.:::.

''We, the Night Class, are the first of our kind to test these newly developed blood-tablets..'' A dark voice lingered through a darker classroom, filled with creatures, diguised as humans. Most of them didn't really pay attention to the teacher, one of those people was Ichijou. He stood next to Kaname, who was sitting on his 'throne', reading a book. Ichijou looked out the window, seeing the Moon Dorm where Megumi should be sleeping right now. He smiled sadly at the thought. A Megumi who forgot her friend..

''Co-existing with humans is a.. big step forward, nè? Kaname-sama?'' Luca asked, waking Ichijou from his thoughts. Kaname nodded and smiled at her.

''That's right. After all we should thank the chairman for everything we've learned here..'' Ichijou was sure Luca was melted by Kaname's smile. Everyone knew that she had a crush on him, but mostly ignored that fact. Ichijou went back to his thoughts.

Further from the window sat Rima and Shiki, both sharing Pocky and ignoring the teacher. Rima took out two sticks and placed it on her tongue, immediately biting down and savoring the sweet taste. She finished eating it and took another stick out the box.

''I wonder if Megumi already ate some Pocky, she should be hungry right now..'' She commented. Shiki glanced at her and nodded, slightly sucking on the chocolate.

''After you gave her some when we were young, she was addicted to it.. She even tried to steal it from us..'' She continued, smiling slightly. Shiki, who was unable to smile, just nodded slowly. They were both silent. Then Shiki broke the silence.

''Nè Rima.. Megumi really lost her memmory, right?'' He asked. Rima looked at him and smiled sadly. She closed her periwinkle blue eyes.

''Yea.. It's good she has a bright personality, she quickly recovers from confusion and sadness..''

''True, but the bad thing is..'' Shiki frowned. '' She doesn't remember the happy memories of us..'' Rima gasped.

''Could it be.. Megumi forgot that she is not a human..?'' She yelped, a little bit too loud. Everyone turned their attention to her. They were all silent and Rima returned to her dull personality. Kaname stood up, closing his book.

''Ichijou, how is Megumi Izumi doing?'' Kaname asked. A crimson tinge appeared in his eyes. Ichijou looked at him.

''She is doing fine, she is sleeping in the infirmary right now! No injuries, she just lost her memory..!'' He faked a smile. Kaname glanced at him and then turned his back to him. He chuckled lowly.

''Ah, I see.. Well, I don't think she is sleeping right now..'' He said, looking outside the window. Ichijou followed his gaze. His eyes widened. There, a pale girl with long copper coloured hair climbing on the roof where the prefects should patrol. If they found her, she would be in a lot of trouble.

''Go get her, Ichijou.. and bring her to my room later..'' He ordered, still looking outside with his eyebrows slightly knitted together. Ichijou nodded and immediately ran out the classroom. He sighed between his quick pants.

''What a troublesome girl..''

.:::.:::.:::.:::.

Megumi was able to reach the flat roof of the school and pull herself up. She sat for a while, panting. Memories flashed in her mind, giving her headaches. While hugging herself, she glanced at her surroundings. She noticed she actually climbed really high, 300 cm ( 118.1inch i don't know if this is true.. ), without noticing. She frowned.

_Can humans in this world really climb this high?_

Megumi was fascinated by the things she slowly learned in this world. She noticed the first person she met, her friends, were all gorgeous. Rima, with her small frame, her pale skin and big round periwinkle blue eyes. Her straight strawberry blond hair, tied in pigtails with cute ribbons. And there was her other friend, Shiki, the quiet and calm boy, but also showing a tiny pang of care and trust. His pale complex and his thick, burgundy hair. His icy blue eyes, usually bored, which she loved so much. And then there is Ichijou, the sweet, happy Ichijou, with his long blond hair, which resembles the sun. His bright, spring green eyes remembers Megumi of a green field with sunflowers. This are her friends, all stunning and beautiful. She knows them for such a short time, but she already has a warm kind of fuzzy feeling for them. A feeling, only for good friends.

_How can such beautiful friends be mine?_

Before she had any time to think further, a certain _scent_ reached her nose. Megumi's eyes widened and she inhaled deeply.

_..What? This is.. not Pocky.._

She slowly stood up, feeling something turn in her mind. She was attracted to this scent, and she followed, unaware that she was jumping of the roof and swiftly landed on the ground. The scent led her to a dark part of the school grounds. Megumi knew it was dangerous, but the scent wouldn't let her stop walking. It was just like she was dragged by strong, invisible ropes on her feet. She panted and stopped when the aura suddenly hit her face. It was delicious, it was _alluring_..

Megumi saw a tall tanned guy with orange her. She was facing his back, so she couldn't see his face. When she looked further, she saw the source of the scent. A blond boy and a chocolate-haired girl, standing really close to each other. The scent hypnotized her and dragged her further. She was no standing next to the tall guy, who surprisingly looked down at her. Megumi looked up and could see his face now. He had a sharp, tanned face with auburn eyes. He wore a uniform, exactly the same as Ichijou's and Shiki's. She smiled slightly and turned around, studying the other two. The blond also wore the white uniform, and his eyes were shut, so she was unable to see the colour of it. The girl was small, just like her, and had big brown eyes, one tightly shut. Then she noticed the two were linked to each other, the boy had his mouth on the girl's hand.

_..W- what?.._

Megumi gasped and took a few steps back. The tall guy noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder. Megumi dropped herself on the ground and hugged her small form. The orange-head frowned.

''Oi, are you okay? Megumi?'' He asked. His voice was low and warm, just like the slow swinging tongues of fire.

_He knew my name.. but.. what is that blond boy..?_

Megumi ignored the tall guy and stared at the scene. Something white flashed between his lips and the hand. Megumi was sure of it, this wasn't a human, this is..

The blond noticed her presence and looked over his shoulder, mouthing a small 'what?'. Megumi felt her belly cringe. Her forest green eyes met gleaming crimson. She scanned further. Blood on his mouth, the girl with a bleeding hand. She also saw white fangs, covered with saliva and blood. Her breathing stopped and she was terrified.

_Scary.. Scary!_

The blond now let go of the girl, frowning and scanning Megumi's appearance. The girl was taken back a little and bit her lip. Megumi was frozen on spot, trembling and panting. The tall guy was now firmly grabbing both her shoulders and his auburn eyes pierced in hers, although, she didn't notice. Her thoughts were just three things.

_Crimson eyes.. blood.. and fangs..?_

Megumi suddenly realised. This world was damned, covered with blood, covered with _vampires_. She was breathless, just looking at the two pools of crimson, which slowly turned to turquoise.

''Vampire..'' Megumi was able to only say that. The blond raised a eyebrow up, looking amused.

''What?'' His voice was higher then Megumi expected. '' Of course I'm a vampire.'' He laughed, showing his sharp fangs. Megumi was about to explode, she never met such a damned creature, never in her whole 'life' as a heartless creature. She need something to hold on, she was scared for her dear life. Before she knew, she let out an ear-piercing shriek, startling everyone who was on the school grounds.

On that moment, Ichijou finally opened the school main doors, and walked out. He picked up a sweet scent, and his eyes became slightly red. But before his blood lust could kick in, he heard a high scream, like someone was being murdered. His eyes widened.

''MEGUMI!''

* * *

_In this damned world, I'll give a sweet kiss. After that, I'll kill you.. – Megumi Izumi_

_Your sin makes my world_

**I've worked 4 days on this chapter, and it's still rather short. I don't have enough time and inspiration to finish it in one day. Reviews in any form are allowed, except spam. I'll be pissed of and won't be able to update for a few days. =)**

**I use my OC, Megumi Izumi, a lot. She is a small girl with a really pale skin, almost white. This character is inspired by my friend, but I left the freckles out. Continuing, she has long, thick copper-colored hair that reaches her knees. I don't know why, but I really like characters with extremely long hair. Her hair is unmanageable, just like mine (I have thick black hair reaching my mid-back and it is very wavy and curly, making it a big mess when I step out of bed.). She has forest green eyes. I always was fascinated by the color green, and I was jealous of my friend, because she HAD green eyes, and I have dull brown..**

**I'm trying to use my other OC, Etsuko Koda Manami, who was inspired of me. She is a small, busty girl with wavy black hair that reached just under her shoulders. She has brown eyes with a rosy shade. She also has the same personality as Ichijou, because he is one of my favorite VK-character. She made a blood-promise with Megumi, they would never leave each others side until dead tears them apart.'**


	4. Vampires and Snowdrops

_**I desire his **_**_life force..

* * *

_**

_Flashback_

_Crimson eyes.. blood.. and fangs..?_

_Megumi suddenly realised. This world was damned, covered with blood, covered with vampires. She was breathless, just looking at the two pools of crimson, which slowly turned to turquoise._

_''Vampire..'' Megumi was able to only say that. The blond raised a eyebrow up, looking amused._

_''What?'' His voice was higher then Megumi expected. '' Of course I'm a vampire.'' He laughed, showing his sharp fangs. Megumi was about to explode, she never met such a damned creature, never in her whole 'life' as a heartless creature. She need something to hold on, she was scared for her dear life. Before she knew, she let out an ear-piercing shriek, startling everyone who was on the school grounds._

_On that moment, Ichijou finally opened the school main doors, and walked out. He picked up a sweet scent, and his eyes became slightly red. But before his blood lust could kick in, he heard a high scream, like someone was being murdered. His eyes widened._

_''MEGUMI!''_

_End Flashback_

The scene in the front of Megumi's eyes was horrifying. Blood, everywhere. And to her horror, she actually liked the scent of it. It was definitely alluring, it smelled warm and sweet, like hot chocolate. She felt something burn in her throat, like she hasn't drink in day's!

''Oi, are you okay?'' A tanned guy with orange hair and auburn eyes asked her. His big hands firmly holded Megumi's shoulders, and she was gratefull for that. She felt she would fall in a deep darkness if someone didn't hold her. Her eyes were blank and her mouth was dry.

_I need.. that.._

''Vampire..'' Was the only thing Megumi could say. The guy frowned. Just when he was about to ask another question, someone called her name. It was a gentle, yet worried voice that Megumi heard when she woke up. It was..

_.. no! Ichijou?_

She looked over her shoulder and yes, there was Ichijou, laughing nervously between his pants. Megumi was first speechless. Then she tore herself away from the boy's grip and ran into Ichijou's open arms. She felt safe in those arms, yet she knew him for such a short time. She was attracted to him, she absolutely trusted him. Megumi sighed when she felt Ichijou smoothing her thick, messy hair.

''Baka, what were you doing just now?'' He whispered. Megumi sniffed in his scent and continued hugging him. They stayed like that for a while, completely ignoring the other two boys, until one of them cleared his throat. Ichijou looked up and smiled. Megumi also let go. She felt happy and.. embarresed. Her cheeks were blushing fiery.

''Ichijou, what is Megumi doing here?'' The tall guy asked and walked closer. Megumi instictively grabbed Ichijou's sleeve, tears were forming in her eyes, making the tall guy frowning. Ichijou gently tore himself away from her grip and walked up to the orange-head, whispering something in his ear. Megumi was trembling right now. She was scared and tired. Then she noticed the other boy and the girl, they were both staring at her, no, the boy was actually glaring at her.

_He's angry.. because I took his prey..?_

Megumi's eyes went over to the girl, scanning her carefully. Her chocolate brown hair was short and messy. She had really big brown eyes planted in her face, what also seemed cute somehow. Megumi was surprised the girl wasn't scared at all, despite being bitten. She just looked worried. There was silence, until the girl opened her small mouth.

''Eto.. Izumi-senpai? Are you okay?'' She asked. Megumi noticed her voice was really high and soothing. It made her relax. Megumi nodded and slightly smiled. There was the ackward silence again, filled with the low murmurring of Ichijou and the tall guy. She felt their eyes piercing in her petite body. After what seemed like hours, the two boy's finally stood straight. The orange-head scanned Megumi's whole form and frowned. Megumi blankly stared back. She knew Ichijou told something she even didn't knew. It was a very tense moment, with everyone just staring at each other. Finally, Ichijou broke the silence with his refreshing laugh.

''Hai hai, let's call it a day.. or night for now!'' He stood next to Megumi and patted her shoulder. This made Megumi cheek's burning red again. It's not that she disliked Ichijou, she really liked him, but something, being together with him, was so embarresing.

_Crap.. why does this body react like this?_

Just when everyone was about to leave, Megumi let go of Ichijou's hand and ran to the chocolate-haired girl. She grabbed her arm. The girl immediately looked over her shoulder.

''What's wrong, Izumi-senpai?'' She asked. Megumi frowned at her behaviour. She was bitten by the blond guy and was not fainted or something.

''There's nothing wrong with me, but there _is_ something wrong with your behaviour.'' Megumi's hand travelled up to the girl's shoulder, holding it firmly. ''Did you knew that boy was a vampire..?'' Megumi asked. The girl tilted her head to the side, looking innocently.

''What are you talking about, senpai?'' She said slowly, like Megumi was crazy. This made Megumi irritated.

''Answer me, you ska-'' Before Megumi could finish her sentence, Ichijou covered her mouth. Megumi looked up angrily, meeting the two pools of spring gardens. Megumi growled behind his hand and was about to bite in it, until she heard a certain voice.

''That's enough, Megumi Izumi..'' A male voice said. It sounded calm, yet dangerous, like it was ready to rip your body. Then, someone appeared from the shadows. It was another tall guy, around the 184 cm (6'1'') and had long brown strands. His burnt sienna eyes gently met Megumi's forest green eyes, but she was sure she saw hatred in his those orbs. This made Megumi feel uneasy and she frowned.

_This person.. Do I know him?_

The two continued staring and glaring at each other. Then his eyes moved to the girl, who was blushing madly and stuttering. They started 'chatting' for a while and Megumi lost her interest. She tugged Ichijou's sleeve, making him look down. He seemed to understand her immediately and nodded, gently taking her hand. He spared one glance at Kaname and then walked away, knowing it would be okay to leave this scene. Megumi was pulled in the woods. It was dark, yet she could see every little detail. When they reached the end of the woods, Ichijou stopped walking. Megumi stood next to him, looking up, but unable to see his face, because it was covered by his blond bangs.

''Eh? Ichijou-senp-''

''Why did you ran away?'' He asked bluntly. Megumi was taken back a little. Then she jerked her hand away and placed both on her hips.

''Well, why shouldn't I? I'm not that kind of person that would just sit around the whole day!'' She pouted. '' Besides, I need to talk.. to you..'' Her cheeks felt warm again. Ichijou was silent for a moment, but then he swiftly picked her up in bridal style. This made Megumi gasp and she gripped his shirt. She felt her whole body trembling of embarresment. Ichijou just looked straight, not even sparing one glance to her. He sighed while walking to the Moon Dorms.

''You just woke up from your long slumber.. What's going on in that little mind of you, I wonder?'' He asked, more to himself. Megumi was able to giggle, even in this tense situation.

'' Am I that annoying?'' Megumi asked playfully. Ichijou eyes moved to her snowwhite face.

''You're.. different.. Like another person entered your body..'' His mouth turned in a sad smile. '' But to me, you always will be Megumi Izumi, my best friend.'' Megumi's smile fell of her face and she buried her face in his shirt.

_Oh Ichijou.. If you even knew what I really am.._

.:::.:::.:::.:::.

''Really, Aido is so stupid! One hint of Cross Yuuki's blood and he immediately went 'taking a break'.. Pff, Kaname-sama is way to smart for him, and..'' Rima paid no attention to Luca's rambling. She changed in a white nightgown with long sleeves. The silky gown caressed her body with every movement she made. Luca, who was dressed in a pink nightgown that reached the floor, continued talking about hom awesome Kaname was. Rima was used to this, since this happened every night. Without saying a word, she turned of the light, much to Luca's protest, and slipped in her king-sized bed. She ignored Luca's cries of displease and waited for her to sleep. Finally, the room was silent and she was able to fall in a light slumber.

.:::.:::.:::.:::.

''Here we are, your dorm.'' Ichijou said, letting Megumi open the door since his hands were full. He walked in, closing the door with his foot, and carefully laid Megumi on bed. He quickly closed the curtains, because the sun was ready to rise. Then he crouched next to Megumi's bed and gently shoved the copper strands out of her face. Megumi was still blushing madly, hoping that Ichijou wouldn't see it. Ichijou continued carresing her and giving her no chance to calm down.

''Ichijou-se-''

''Shush..''

''B- b- but I- Ichij-''

''Shhh, everything is okay..'' He whispered soothingly. Megumi bit her lip in frustration. She quickly grabbed Ichijou's arm and pierced her eyes in his.

''I wanna talk to you, now!'' She hissed. Ichijou was a little bit shocked, but quickly recovered of Megumi's sudden mood-change. Megumi let go of his arm and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. There were far to much questions in her head, but none could leave her mouth at once. She then decided to ask the most simple question.

''Ichijou.. who am I?'' She demanded, her eyes still shut. Ichijou's breathing stopped. Why would she ask such a thing?

''But Megumi..''

''JUST SAY IT!'' She snapped. She saw Ichijou's eyes widening. Megumi softened her eyes. ''..Please.. I beg you...'' Ichijou was silented by this words, but eventually obeyed her.

''..You are.. Megumi Izumi'' He slowly began. '' You are 16 now, your birthday is a week after mine.. , your best friends are Shiki, Rima and..'' He looked away. '' ..me..'' Megumi frowned. She knew there was somthing Ichijou hid from her, but she wouldn't bother him with that now.

''..Once you've said that you loved Pocky, Cream Puffs and snowdrops and...'' This made Megumi shocked, and the painful feeling filled her head. She bit her lip, trying to control her body.

_Flashback_

_''Look look, Ichi-kun! This picture looks like you~!'' A 8-yeared Megumi happily shouted. She was sitting together with a 10-yeared Ichijou on a green couch. They were looking in a book of mother Earth's nature, and Megumi excitely pointed at a picture of a beautiful green meadow with a sun high in the sky._

_''Oh really? How?'' Ichijou grinned and brushed his nose against Megumi's snowwhite cheek. She squealed and looked at him._

_''Well, the sun, Ichi-kun! Your hair looks just like the sun!'' Her small fingers touched Ichijou's closed eyelid. ''Your eyes looks like the green meadow!'' She giggled and let go of his face. They both laughed and Ichijou flipped the page, seeing a picture of a snowdropfield. Megumi was immediately silent and stared at the picture. Ichijou looked at her face. He always loved the way she looked at beautiful things, her big eyes sparkled and her mouth made a small 'oh'. Megumi noticed Ichijou was looking at her and faced him._

_''What's wrong, Ichi-kun?'' She tilted her head to the side. Ichijou chuckled and petted her head._

_''Nothing. Do you like the picture?'' He asked. Megumi's mouth tugged in a grin and she tapped the flower._

_''I wanna see that for real!'' She shouted happily. Ichijou smiled and scanned the picture. It was indeed a beautiful picture. Then he saw a small text next to the picture._

_''Welford Park.. Berkshire..'' He read. ''This is in England, Megumi-chan!'' He said. Megumi squealed in delight and hopped of the couch, holding the book close to her chest._

_''Let's go, Ichi-kun! I wanna go to England, now!'' She yelped when Ichijou picked her up. Ichijou patted her nose. ''Not now, it's bedtime!'' He smiled. Megumi pouted and crossed her arms over the book. Ichijou pitied the little girl in his arms and walked through the dark corridor._

_''When you're grown up, I'll definitely take you to that place!'' He said, placing the small girl gently on a canopybed. She nuzzled in the soft pillows. He took a chair and sat close to the bed, carresing her silky copper strands, eventually kissing it. Then she suddenly held out her hand._

_''..Pinky swear, Ichi-kun?'' She asked hopefully. Ichijou smiled, thinking it was adoreble, kissed her forehead and took the small finger._

_''Pinky swear, Megumi-chan''_

_End Flashback_

Megumi groaned and inhaled deeply, not sensing Ichijou's delicious scent. Her forest green eyes shot open and she immediately sat up, but end up falling again. She was tired, and the flashbacks drained her energy.

_I really envy the original owner of this body! Having such good friends, I really do!_

She sighed and cuddled in the sheets, looking around. Ichijou was gone. Megumi pouted and softly bit her lip. Now Ichijou was gone, she didn't had the chance to ask her question. She narrowed her eyes, feeling cold air hitting her face.

* * *

_Come back, Ichi-kun.._

_Your sin makes my world_

**Finished in one day, I made my mother so proud! *wiping tears away***


	5. Meeting myself

**One little question, minna!**

**In this chapter I've used 'Sakusei-sha no tsumi', as replacement for 'creator of sin'. I don't know which one suits the story more, so please review and tell me.**

**Disclaimer: In Sovjet-Russia, Vampire Knight claims YOU!**

**

* * *

**

Megumi's bare feet hit the cold ground, sending a shiver down her spine. Her throat was burning, but she was sure she drunk some water before. It was like a painful thirst. Megumi gulped and tried to ignore the waves of pain. She quickly changed in the uniform Rima gave her. If she wants to see Ichijou, she will see him, now.

Megumi put her hand on the lever, but to her surprise, the door was locked. She pouted and looked around, searching for something to break out. Then she noticed the closed windows, layered by a heavy curtain. She shoved it away and opened the window. She stepped out and stood on the railing, looking down.

_Hmm.. 3rd floor.. Oh well, I've got nothing to lose..._

With that, she jumped of the railing and swiftly landed on the ground. Her heart thumped rapidly and she quickly dashed to the main doors. She noticed the sun was high in the sky, and it made her dizzy. And slowly her energy was drained away. She panted and leaned against the wall, falling down. Her throat tortured her endlessly and she wondered what could quench this burning thirst. She laid on the ground and her sight became blurry.

Before she knew, it was dusk already, and she heard a gate opening. She sat straight and looked at the source of the sound. A group of students dressed in white uniforms walked through the Moon Dorm Gates. Megumi tried to hide herself, but unfortunately they seemed to sense her presence. Immediately she felt a beam of stares at her small body, but she was to tired to move and buried her face in her hands.

_So embarrassing!_

Megumi heard footsteps coming her way, followed by a light brush on her shoulder. She slowly looked up, hoping to see the smiling face of Ichijou, but unfortunately it was replaced by a calm face, with hatred-filled eyes. Megumi was not scared nor relieved by this expression, it just made her wonder what made the person like this.

_Who...?_

Their eyes contineud staring at each other. Megumi scanned the person. It was a tall man, with long brown hair and burnt sienna eyes, which cruelly looked down at her forest green eyes. She admired the person of his unnatural beauty, his stunning face and gentle features, but she also sensed a great power inside of him, which was almost making her body nauseous. It was the same man from that other time..

_Flashback_

_''That's enough, Megumi Izumi..'' A male voice said. It sounded calm, yet dangerous, like it was ready to rip your body. Then, someone appeared from the shadows. It was another tall guy, around the 184 cm (6'1'') and had long brown strands. His burnt sienna eyes gently met Megumi's forest green eyes, but she was sure she saw hatred in his those orbs. This made Megumi feel uneasy and she frowned._

_**This person.. Do I know him?**_

_The two continued staring and glaring at each other. Then his eyes moved to the girl, who was blushing madly and stuttering..._

_End Flashback_

He gave her the feeling like she was powerless, and deep inside her she felt something stirring again. She braced herself for the painful memory, but it never came. Instead, the man laid his hand on her eyes and moments after that she felt darkness enveloping her small being..

.:::.:::.:::.:::.

**WARNING! CONFUSE ALERT!**

''Megumi..''

''Megumi..''

''Megumi..''

It was an endless trance of someone calling her name, and it wasn't irritating, much to her surprise. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting the darkness of a black world. She felt nothing and she realised the body was resting. Megumi inhaled deeply. She sensed a musty dark scent, the fragrance of death. Immediately after that the world around Megumi started to turn, and before she knew she stood fore the black lake she loved so much, the _Lake of Sin_. It was still the same, there were random death animal around her and the sky was crimson red like forever. The only difference was, she had a body now, so she wasn't dead.

Suddenly she heard someone groaning and Megumi looked behind, seeing herself, or is it..?

_..The real Megumi Izumi..?_

Yes, it really was the real Megumi Izumi. The girl slowly opened her eyes and sheepily looked around, which Megumi thought it was adorable. Then the girl noticed Megumi and she gasped, standing up and stuttering like an idiot. She shakily pointed at Megumi.

''Y- yo- you you.. you a- are m- m- me... me?'' She twisted her own tongue. Megumi sighed.

''Well, yea. Or actually, I'm just borrowing your body.'' Megumi felt her own cruel personality returning. She eyed the shaking girl from a inhuman position and chuckled lowly.

''Is that a problem, little girl?''

The real Megumi was really getting scared right now, but she decided to collect all her courage and look her copy straight in the eye. The creature stared back, smirking.

''Who are you?'' The real Megumi asked, frowning slightly at her own words. She didn't knew if the creature before her was an exact copy or just a mere body-stealer. Megumi was silent first, but then broke out in a maniacal laughter. She crossed her arms.

''Who am I, I wonder..?'' She asked playfully. Megumi bit her lip.

''Stop playing with me, please.''

''And why should I do that?''

''Because I don't want to be treated like a toy..'' She looked down. The creature laughed and walked to the small girl.

''Little girl, you _are_a toy. In my eyes, everyone is a toy, and one of them is broken and must be thrown away, right?'' Her hot breath brushed against Megumi's face. Megumi cringed of the words, she didn't really understand the creature, but she did understand it was a dangerous creature, who was ready to kill someone, laughing.

The heartless Megumi was currently enjoying torturing the girl. It was her real nature, and the only reason why she didn't was because there was no one in _her_ world. But then she realised something.

_I can use her for my questions!_

Megumi was silent for a while, but then returned to the trembling girl. She decided to answer the girl's question first. She took a step back and turned around, facing the black lake. ''I'm Megumi Izumi, a heartless creature who travels through several worlds, studying sin.'' She glanced over her shoulder before continuing. ''I want to find _Sakusei-sha no tsumi_ and kill it, so this world will slowly become beautiful.'' She pointed at the black lake. ''That, the _Lake of Sin_, is caused by _Sakusei-sha no tsumi_, filled with sin of human.'' She paused and faced Megumi again, stroking her copper-coloured hair. ''Well, since there are also _other creatures_ then humans in your world, it's a little bit hard for me to find out who is _Sakusei-sha no tsumi_, right?''

The real Megumi's eyes widened from shock, but she quickly recovered and even smiled a little.''You mean.. that there are vampires in my world?'' She asked. The creature also showed a smile, which was a mixture from kind and cruel.

''That's right, little girl..''

''Ah okay.. so you should realise that you aren't borrowing the body of a human..'' This made the creature gasp and she looked at the innocent girl.

_Does this mean.. I'm a vampire?_

It hit Megumi like lightning. Something was so wrong yet so normal. But it actually made sense. That's why she could climb that high, land swiftly and liked the scent of blood. Maybe it was possible that vampires are naturally beautiful in that world? But still it was something she needed to take in slowly, because that means that Rima, Shiki and even Ichijou were vampires, with his 'sunny' Megumi decided to keep the thoughts aside and regain her composure, aka her cruel personality. She delicately flicked her long side-fringe over her head.

''More things to tell about yourself?'' She asked playfully, yet sharply. The real Megumi blinked and looked away.

''You should already know that I have friends, right? Rima-chan, Shiki-kun and...'' She blushed. ''Ichi-kun..''

Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' She demanded bluntly. The girl's head snapped up, followed by coughing. Then she looked down, trying to avoid her copy's eyes.

''..Yes..'' She squeaked. This also made a lot more sense. That's why Ichijou blushed the first time she 'met' him, also the way her hugged her and the way he cared about her. Those feelings were all for Megumi Izumi, the real one of course. And that's why this body reacted like it was on fire when she was close to him.

''Well, you have good friends, really.'' She said cooly. The real Megumi smiled a bit, happy to have a little time of peace, before turning serious.

''Nè.. are you using my friends?'' She asked lowly, but with a slight trembling in the back of her throat. The creature also returned to her normal personality and smirked.

''What would you do if I said 'yes'?'' She demanded, eying at her dangerously. Megumi's eyes narrowed.

''I'll kill you..'' She murmmered, loud enough for the copy to hear.

''Then I'll say no, I'm just trying to find _Sakusei-sha no tsumi, _but..'' She moved her face to Megumi's ear and caressed her snowwhite cheek. ''If your friends are trying to protect _Sakusei-sha no tsumi, _I won't hold back.'' She slowly licked her lips.

''_I'll erase everyone.._''

The next moment, the copy of Megumi Izumi was enveloped by white light, being pulled out of Megumi's presence. The copy smiled and darkness took over. The only thing she heard was the ear-piercing scream of Megumi Izumi. Somehow she pitied the little girl, being so weak that someone borrowed her body. She also wasn't finished asking her questions.

_I'll come back, please wait Megumi Izumi.._

_

* * *

_

_In this damned world, I'll give you a sweet kiss. After that, I'll kill you.._

_Your sin, makes my world_

**Sorry for disappearing! But I'm back... I've already mentioned I've used 'Sakusei-sha no tsumi' as replacement for 'creator of sin'. Tell me which one you like more, please. Also, I've been working on a scene-picture of our two ladies: Megumi Izumi and Megumi Izumi! Here's the pic, it's just something I made quickly, it's not really something, but it gives you a view of the scene..**

**http:/ / img84 . imageshack . us / img84 / 1162 / illeraseeveryone . png**

**Don't forget to delete the spaces!**


	6. The truth

Megumi slowly opened her eyes, meeting the ceiling of her own dorm. She blinked a few times and yawned, stretching her body. She sat straight and looked around. No one was in her room, but she saw a bed next to her own which she didn't notice the earlier. She wasn't the only user of this that aside, Megumi let herself lie down again. She frowned when she remembered _that guy_ touching her face, and darkness capturing her, followed by a strange 'dream'. A dream where she met the real Megumi Izumi, a cute, pretty girl with a big heart.

Megumi felt a tiny pang of jealousy stirring in her belly. She felt the swirling which made her dizzy and nauseous, sweating when she recalled the conversation. She closed her eyes...

_Flashback_

_Megumi was silent for a while, but then returned to the trembling girl. She decided to answer the girl's question first. She took a step back and turned around, facing the black lake. _

_''I'm Megumi Izumi, a heartless creature who travels through several worlds, studying sin.'' She glanced over her shoulder before continuing. ''I want to find Sakusei-sha no tsumi and kill it, so this world will slowly become beautiful.'' She pointed at the black lake._

_''That, the Lake of Sin, is caused by Sakusei-sha no tsumi, filled with sin of human.'' She paused and faced Megumi again, stroking her copper-coloured hair. ''Well, since there are also other creatures then humans in your world, it's a little bit hard for me to find out who is Sakusei-sha no tsumi, right?''_

_The real Megumi's eyes widened from shock, but she quickly recovered and even smiled a little.''You mean.. that there are vampires in my world?'' She asked. The creature also showed a smile, which was a mixture from kind and cruel._

_''That's right, little girl..''_

_''Ah okay.. so you should realise that you aren't borrowing the body of a human..'' This made the creature gasp and she looked at the innocent girl._

_**Does this mean.. I'm a vampire?**_

_It hit Megumi like lightning. Something was so wrong yet so normal. But it actually made sense. That's why she could climb that high, land swiftly and liked the scent of blood. Maybe it was possible that vampires are naturally beautiful in this world? But still it was something she needed to take in slowly, because that means that Rima, Shiki and even Ichijou were vampires, with his 'sunny' personality. Megumi decided to keep the thoughts aside and regained her composure, aka her cruel personality. She delicately flicked her long side-fringe over her head._

_''More things to tell about yourself?'' She asked playfully, yet sharply. The real Megumi blinked and looked away._

_''You should already know that I have friends, right? Rima-chan, Shiki-kun and...'' She blushed. ''Ichi-kun..''_

_Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly._

_''Is he your boyfriend?'' She demanded bluntly. The girl's head snapped up, followed by coughing. Then she looked down, trying to avoid her copy's eyes._

_''..Yes..'' _

_End Flashback_

When Megumi opened her eyes she felt her cheeks burn. She lightly tapped it, hoping that the embarrassing feeling would stop, but it never did. She gave up and decided to wait until the gentle yet uncomfortable feeling would stop. She sighed through her pants. She remembered the details of the conversation she had with Megumi Izumi. It was burned in her thoughts, never leaving her eyes. She remembered her real personality flow in the body and overlapping the copy. She cannot change her personality. The world where she is now, is just a mere 'dream' for her. A dream where she was blessed with a temporarily body and its benefits. She had the chance to live with her 'friends' for a while, before she would destroy the living. Happy things always ends, a cruel 'real' world is always watching you.

She decided to wash her face and swung herself out of bed, but then she heard a light scraping. She noticed a beautiful snowdrop on her foot. The snowdrop had a small yellow card on the tender stem. Megumi frowned and picked up the flower, careful not to break the fragile thing. She studied the card.

_Dear Megumi-chan,_

_Sorry for plucking such a beautiful snowdrop, but it was actually imported out Europe to be hardened in resin and give it to you for your next birthday. It can't be helped.. I'll promise you I'll import another flower later.. Anyway_

_After you've showered, please go to Kaname. Don't worry, today there are no classes, so he'll be in his room. I can't come with you since I have business._

_Loves,_

_Ichijou Takuma_

Megumi felt her body warming up and being filled with happiness. She read the small text over and over again until her eyes fell on the words: ''.._I have business.._''. Megumi frowned. What kind of business does he mean? Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. Megumi's eyes widened and she quickly laid the flower on the table. Then she half-braced herself for a sudden attack. ''Who's there?'' She shouted. She heard a sigh at the other side of the door, followed by someone opening it. Megumi let out a sigh of relieve when she saw it were Shiki and Rima coming in her room and closing the door. Shiki wore a checkered sweater with lovely wine-coloured pants. Rima wore a floral dress reaching her knees, which was made of a sand-coloured thin fabric. She also wore a white tanktop underneath the dress and short, chocolate brown boots. Megumi noticed Rima had an mixture of an happy and uninterested expression on her angelic face, while Shiki just had his usual emotionless appearance.

''Rima! Senri! What are you doing here?'' Megumi asked sweetly. She saw Rima's smile literally falling of her face and turning into a more worried expression. She suddenly came up really close and forced Megumi to sit on her bed. Then she rumbled in the pocket of her dress and fished out something small and white. Megumi frowned when Shiki came up with a glass of water. The water immediately turned deep red when Rima dropped the small thing in the glass.

''You don't remember what this is, hm?'' Rima asked when Megumi refused to accept the red drink. Megumi gasped when Rima suddenly forced her to drink the liquid. It tasted bitter and Megumi had a hard time to not spit it out. When she finally finished drinking Rima put the glass on Megumi's nightstand.

''Better?'' Shiki asked. Megumi glared at him.

''Of course not! What did you feed me?'' She shouted. Shiki was silent, and came closer to the girl.

''Those are blood...tablets...'' He spoke slowly, like he needed to think about his own words. He looked at Megumi's surprised face. ''You really don't remember, do you?'' He asked. Megumi was silent. She must admit she felt alot better now. There was no blurry sight anymore, her headaches were gone and her belly calmed down.

''Since we're vampires, we need to eat those.'' Rima said while reffering to a small box she fished out her skirt. She waved the box in front of Megumi's face.

That's right. She possessed the body of a vampire now. She need to control her cravings with bloodtablets, but.. why? When Rima saw Megumi confusion, she sighed and sat next to the girl. She explained her why she shouldn't bite others and use bloodtablets instead, no matter how disgusting they are. She explained why they live here and why there are separate classes. She told her everything which was important, including their relationships with each other. With every word Rima said, Megumi's green eyes grew bigger and bigger. When Rima finished talking, Megumi looked down.

''So.. we really are vampires...'' Megumi started.

''Noble vampires..'' Shiki said.

''..That's quite a high rank in the vampire society, but we still must obey the highest rank, the purebloods..'' Rima continued. Megumi smirked.

''So actually we're all little dolls and puppet's which are controlled by them..''

''Do you have any problems with that?'' Shiki demanded rather harshly. Megumi blinked and quickly stood up.. She was afraid she has insulted her 'friends'.

''No! Absolutely not! It's just..'' She looked away. ''..I need to get used to this kind of situation. I suddenly woke up in a infirmary, seeing unknown faces.. It's a little bit difficult to say..'' She muttered while playing with her soft hair. She suddenly noticed something.

''Nè, how in the world did I get...sick?'' Megumi asked.

''That's because you were noisy in the Moon Dorm..'' Rima began. She twirled her pigtailed strands. ''..So Shiki trew you off the roof. You hit a few branches and landed on pointy stones..'' She said dully. Megumi was startled, but quickly turned to the burgundy-haired boy, who innocently stared out of the window. Megumi's vein popped.

''Senri... you bastard.. you..'' Megumi started, but Rima stopped the girl before she could attack Shiki.

''Stop already, you're waisting your time..'' Rima told the girl. ''Besides, there is something you need to do today..''

Megumi's eyes widened. Something to do? But then she realised what Rima was referring to. On the small yellow card which was on the pretty snowdrop Ichijou wrote that she must go see someone called 'Kaname'. Megumi asked her friends what kind of person she must see.

''That's dorm leader Kuran Kaname.'' Shiki said. When he saw the copperhaired girl was confused, he started to explain.

''He's that 'creepy' guy who you saw before you fainted, he's a pureblood..'' He told Megumi. She immediately knew which guy he meant. She stuck her tongue out and frowned.

''Why should I go talk with that person? I feel uneasy when he's around.'' Megumi said. She recalled the memories of when she saw him. His aura felt so high and powerful, it pissed her off. But that's not all. She also suspects him from being _the Creator of Sin_. If she's right, she would definitely kill him. Megumi was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Shiki walking out of the room and Rima coming really close to her.

''Before you go, you must change..'' Rima said while she tugged the fabric of Megumi's skirt. Megumi now realised she was still wearing the Night Class uniform, and it smelled of sweat and blood. When Rima suddenly started to undress the little girl, Megumi let out a shriek and ran to the other side of the room.

''Let go, Rima! I can change my clothes by myself! Gyaaah! Rima!''

.:::.:::.:::.:::.

''That took a while..'' Shiki sighed when Rima and Megumi finally opened the door. After a long fight Megumi allowed Rima to dress her up like a she was a doll. Megumi was wearing a casual white t-shirt with a waistcoat made of light jeans. She also wore pink pettypants which looks good with her pale skin and caramel-coloured sandals. Megumi's long hair was in a messy side braid, so her long bangs were hanging loose on the other side. Shiki saw that Rima was quite proud of her work, since her periwinkle blue eyes were shining when she looked at Megumi.

''..Anyway, you look cute.'' Shiki said genuinely. Megumi looked away. A slight blush crept on her pale cheeks.

''Do you really think _Takuma _would love this kind of clothing?'' Megumi thought aloud.

''Takuma?'' Rima said surprised. ''Why do you call Ichijou-san like that?''

Megumi knew what she meant. The normal Megumi Izumi would call her boyfriend _Ichi-kun. _She quickly changed the subject to avoid any difficult questions.

''Well, let's go already..'' Megumi said. She had so much things to think about. She actually doesn't want to see _that person_, but something deep inside her told Megumi that this situation was inevitable. She was scared, but determined to find out if he really is _the Creator of Sin_. Besides, this body told her she must listen to Ichijou. The thought of the sunny blonde being disappointed of her felt like the end. So that's why she must talk to this _Kaname Kuran_.

.:::.:::.:::.

Before she knew, she was looking at two doors of oak. Megumi knocked on the door, receiving a 'come in' from the other side. She spared one last glance at her friends who were already leaving before walking in the room and closing the door behind her. She stood in a dark room. If she wasn't in a vampire's body right now, she couldn't see the figure sitting behind its desk. She took one step to the figure, and there she could see the person she was scared of, Kuran Kaname. He was studying some papers, but when he noticed the small girl, he stood up.

''You finally came, _Megumi Izumi_..'' He spoke her name like it was a curse. Megumi frowned, but decided to play innocent.

''Yes..'' She said softly. She smiled slightly at the tall man who was staring from the other side of the room. There was a tense silence, Megumi felt she could faint from it. She decided to open a conversation and act like the normal Megumi Izumi.

''So.. _Ichi-kun _said I should talk to you about... what actually?'' She muttered while rubbing the back of her head. Kaname was still silently looking at the petite girl. Megumi frowned at his behaviour, but continued talking.

''Uhm.. uhm..'' She played with a strand of her shiny copper-coloured hair. ''..N- Nice weather, right? Look! Rima-chan got me some pretty clothes!'' She said happily while twirling around. The thin fabric of her clothes waved around her petite body. She hoped that the dark figure would make a comment on how stupid she acted, or maybe even look a little bit amused. But no, the other side of the room was still dark and silent as ever. Megumi was a annoyed. Why did he continue saying nothing, but keep staring at her? Ichijou told her to show up and talk with him, but in the end he didn't even tried to start a conversation with her! She was so irritated, she forgot that the person in front of her was a _pureblood_, the highest rank in the vampire society.

''What do you want me to talk about? You're pissing me off..'' She yelled. After that, the silence in the room felt even heavier than before. She could almost feel an anger wanting to rip her body apart. She realised she was really stupid. Rima told her ranks were a very important thing in the vampire society, so she must always act loyal and respect the ones of a higher rank. Since Shiki told her she was a Noble Vampire and Kaname Kuran a Pureblood, she must treat him nicely, otherwise you can expect a heavy punishment or worse.. death. Megumi was shocked and it she immediately dropped to the ground and bowed her head.

''I'm r- r- really sorry, Ku- kuran-sama.. I uhm.. I- it's just...'' She stuttered. She slowly lifted her face, only to see Kaname still standing far away from her. ''..I just want to know.. what do you want to discuss with me..?''

Megumi hated the fact she was afraid of someone. For the first time in her existence she was afraid. Why for this person? Why for him? She saw him facepalming. Then he spoke his first words.

''You can stand.''

Megumi obeyed and immediately stood straight. Her eyes followed his slow movements when he walked to the petite girl. He was now right in front of her, only an arm-length away from her. Megumi shivered of the aura which surrounded the body of the pureblood. It was dark and scary, but she also felt a tiny pang of gentleness in it, although that wasn't meant for her. Megumi noticed he was staring at her for a long time. She allowed him to study her. It felt really uncomfortable, but she would regret it if she goes against a purebloods will, even if she was actually more powerful than him. But since she has this body, she must keep acting as innocent as possible. Many things in this world were still unknown for her.. Kaname's voice shook Megumi out her thoughts. She blinked a few times before looking at eyes of burnt sienna.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked. Megumi blinked even more. She scratched the back of her head and replied with the simplest answer.

''I'm here because _Ichi-kun_ told me so. He's really sweet! He imported a snowdrop out Europe just for me! He-'' Megumi wanted to talk some more, but was cut of by Kaname's dark voice. His eyes were closed.

''I'll repeat my question then..'' His eyes slowly opened. Megumi could see his eyes were a few tints redder, making his eyes almost matching the colour of deep red wine. ''..What are you doing in this world?''

The aura around the person felt darker and Megumi could feel her hands shaking a little. She tried to control her heart and sighed deeply. She knew that with the next words she would say, a violent war between her and Kaname would start. Not only that, her mission here will officially begin, and she must destroy everyone who tries to hold her back. She gulped before she opened her mouth.

''..I'm here to fulfill my task, which is killing _the Creator of Sin_. I'm not who you think I am...'' When there was no single response from Kaname, Megumi felt really irritated, and she could feel the innocent side of her crumbling away and turning in her cruel side. She giggled. ''..I'm really not who you think I am, Kaname-kun..''

Kaname seemed to know that from the start. He smiled when Megumi showed her true side. ''So finally, you dropped your act.'' He smiled gently at the smirking girl, although he wished to destroy her on spot. Megumi knew that. She actually didn't mind that, she even allowed herself to walk around. ''..So who are you, Izumi?''

Megumi stopped right before Kaname's desk. She sat on it and swayed her legs back and forth. ''Kaname-kun is so curious! That is a really bad habit, you know~!'' She singsonged. She crossed her legs. ''..But since _Takuma_ told me so, I'll talk with you about my existence.'' Megumi said happily. She suddenly chuckled lowly.

''I'm the one who always watches you move around the field, attacking the enemies and winning the game.. I'm the one who knows what would be the best step to make, but cannot control you. Yet, I'm the most powerful of everyone..'' She looked at Kaname, her face looking inhumanly scary. She grinned.

''I'm the protector of the Lake of Sin, filled with the black water of betrayal and murder! And also..'' She stopped and almost looked like she pitied Kaname. ''I'm the one who must cut down the problems starting by the root..'' She said with a more gently voice.

''Kaname-kun, you are _the Creator of Sin_, so-'' Before Megumi could end her sentence, she felt herself being lifted up in the air by her throat. Her hands immediately latched around the hand which was strangling her. Megumi's eyes were tightly shut and she tried to wriggle herself out of the grip. She opened one eye to see Kaname looking with an emotionless expression. Megumi gasped when she felt the grip around her neck tighten. Despite the situation, Megumi was able to laugh a little.

''Wh- What are you doing, Kaname-kun?'' Megumi let go of the big hand and laughed even more. ''Remember? I'm still in a girl's body, so you can't kill me!'' Kaname knew Megumi was right, but he couldn't help to dig his nails in her pale flesh before dropping her. Megumi landed on the ground with a loud thump. She could feel liquid rolling down her the curves of her neck, staining the pure white t-shirt she was wearing. She panted and laughed at the same time.

''Kaname-kun~! Did.. Did you really thought that even if you burned down my death corpse, I won't return to this world? My... You should have realised it by now...'' Megumi chuckled. Her blood was dripping on the floor. The scent was quite sweet. ''..I'm far more powerful than you! You are all little toys in my eyes. You amuse me!'' Megumi laughed maniacally. Kaname could only look at the little girl. She looked so innocent, yet she was possessed by such an evil creature. Megumi continued.

''..I'll kill you slowly, Kaname-kun. I'll enjoy the feeling of your blood rolling down my hands. And maybe.. Maybe I could use that cute, little prefect-girl, right?'' She laughed. In one swift movement, she found herself crushed against the wall, with Kaname's angry face really close to her.

''I won't let a damned creature like you touch Yuuki..'' He said lowly. He crushed her some more. Megumi had now a big pool of blood on her head. She also felt something stirring deep inside her, the hungry vampire in her was waking up. Before Kaname could hurt the little girl some more, the big door suddenly opened. A beam of light lit up the dark room. Megumi's green eyes widened when she saw the person she liked so much.

''Takuma!'' Megumi shouted when the blonde ran inside. He gasped when he saw the scene, but also because he smelled the scent of Megumi's freshly spilled blood. Kaname looked calm when he let go of Megumi. Megumi felt her cruel side fall apart. She was so happy to him. She wanted to run in those same arms, but she didn't had the strenght to even stand up.

''Takuma!'' Megumi shouted again. Tears were rolling of her face. She felt dizzy. She need to rest. She closed her eyes when she felt herself being picked up. 'What did you do, Kaname!' Was the last thing Megumi heard...

* * *

_In this damned world, I'll give you a sweet kiss. After that, I'll kill you..._

_Your sin makes my world_

I do not own Vampire Knight.

Megumi Izumi revealed her true intentions to Kaname Kuran! She suspects that he is the Creator of Sin, so she must kill him. Kaname attacked the girl to unleash his anger, but suddenly Ichijou Takuma opened the doors, only to see Megumi heavily injured and hungry...

**Irisa's life:**

**So... Uhm.. It's been .. 4 months. I haven't touched my laptop in 4 months! I had reasons for that (in case you will kill me right now..)! First reason, I'm addicted to a game called : Vampire Knight DS.. Hehe, it's awesome! It's a game you can play over and over again! You'll never get sick of it, so Vampire Knight-lovers.. buy the game! ..Or buy a Nintendo DS first.. Second reason! I was reaaaaaally busy studieng for the tests! ( Irisa is actually lying over the 'reaaaally busy'-thing. She was actually desperately trying to understand the Vampire Knight game..). I already have some results of the tests! :D**

**- Dutch (passed!)**

**- French (don't know yet)**

**- German (passed!**

**- Maths (passed!)**

**- Geographic (passed!)**

**- History (passed.. barely...)**

**- Gym (don't know yet... *shudder*)**

**- Economics (don't know yet)**

**- Physics (passed!)**

**- English (passed!)**

**So.. now you can call me Miss Smart!**

**Third reason.. And I'm serious about this one.. My cat died. Her name was Lilo and she was 7 years old. She drowned. I made a grave for her in the backyard. It's so silent without her around.. *snif*... but I'm already over it! It's been two months after all!**

**So that was my life.. :D**


End file.
